Sara Johnson
''Contains slightly mature and frightening content. Read at your own risk. '''NOTE: Little is known about Ms. Sara Johnson, as her existence has been rumored to be a legend and only a legend, intended to scare small children. However, a few witches and wizards attending Ellgock School of Magic have given us proof that there was indeed a Sara Jane Johnson at The Ellgock School of Magic. It still remains unknown whether she is/was a ghost or not. No one has found Ms. Johnson's body ... and it has been thirty years. ' 'Sara Jane Johnson '''was a witch who began attending the Ellgock School of Magic in 1984 and was sorted into the Dragonscale House. She was known to be abnormal, rather eccentric, and didn't mind breaking rules once in a while. Biography: Early Life: Sara Johnson was born into a family that was constantly telling her what to do, constantly telling her the way to act. This may have been the reason that she was sorted into Dragonscale, because she inherited and developed a great deal based off of her parents' influence. She was more of an organized, hard-working girl, and so were all the people in her family. Ellgock School of Magic: Sara was accepted into the Ellgock School of Magic and sorted into Dragonscale, where she met many people who were like her. She befriended many who were both in her house and in different houses, and they all worked together and pounced on whatever adventure they could find. In her first year, Sara and her friends managed to find a mysterious thief around Ellgock who was stealing Galleons from first years' pockets. Her second year included dangerous animals sneaking inside the school, while her third year centered around Boggarts. Sara's fourth year had to do with a frightening Mist creeping over students and brainwashing them, and her fifth year was the only normal one. Sara's sixth year ... was awful. Frightening, strange, and terrible. We know about this year because of her very close friend, Talia Silver. Silver has told us: "''It was a strange year. I remember that everything was normal when we were on the train to Ellgock, and things were fine during the Sorting Ceremony. People were looking at Sara, but they always were jealous of her so I only thought that that was the reason. But ... then I noticed something. After the feast, when we were all going to sleep, I realized that Sara's face was paler than usual. Her usual emerald eyes looked faded, and everything seemed ... so scary! She was always the brave one among us, always the one that would keep us in line and act like she'd seen everything before. But not today, and not this year. When I went to classes the next morning, she wasn't there. I was scared, so I went up to the dorm room just so see where she was. She wasn't there. I was frightened, but assumed that she might be in the library or something. But a couple days passed with no sign of Sara. I was ''so scared, I didn't know what to do besides tell the headmaster. I did so, and he looked grave. 'Ms. Silver, thank you for telling me this. I think that something has gone wrong. Has gone so very wrong. Please stay safe. Don't do anything stupid.' I didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand anything. But I did as he'd said. I stayed safe, went to classes, and spent the rest of my time in my common room and only my common room. I rejected the invites my friends had given me to go to the Owlery or study with them in the library. All I wanted to do was to find my best friend. Rumors had gotten out that she'd been in the Forbidden Forest, but one day, she returned. We didn't know where she'd came from, or what she'd done for those weeks she'd been gone, because she didn't tell us anything. She sat in her room, poring over some strange book that I couldn't even read. When I asked her what she was reading, she only gave me this look with her faded, dull green eyes. Nothing like the life-filled, sparkilng emerald eyes I once knew. Quite the opposite, actually. And then, she disappeared again. People said they'd seen her in the Forbidden Forest. I never saw Sara again." ~ ''Talia Silver, Magizoologist, Best Friend of Sara Johnson Sara was never seen again ... but something strange happened. Once Talia's year graduated and the year after that did as well, something strange happened. The lights flickered in the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony had just finished. They flickered, and went out. All of the food on the table vanished, the water in the goblets disappearing. When everything was pitch-black, a freaky ghost walked in. She was entirely white, and glowed freakishly, baring her white teeth at everyone. ''"I shall come for you" ''she said in an echoing voice of Sara Johnson. She looked like Sara, despite her ghost like ways. She never returned again ... but people are still on the lookout. Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Witches Category:Content (Solar 17)